narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyūga
Name: Hyuuga Hinata *Birthday: December 27 *Height: 148.3 cm *Weight: 38.3 kg Part In The Story Personality Shy and introverted, that would be Hyuuga Hinata in a nutshell. Hinata is the shyest character in all of the series, with an uncertan and shaky voice because she is always afraid to be wrong or to insult someone. Because of this fear, she barely ever gives her opinion on anything when she works with her team and she's too often led by Inuzuka Kiba even though she is perfectly capable of coordinating the teams actions, but unfortunately she doesn't have the leadership skills to do it like Kiba does. Nevertheless Hinata has proven to be a good and reliable person, always willing to help her team whenever she's asked to and always doing her best to do it. Hinata is also very helpful to others as we see when Uzumaki Naruto finally beats Kiba, when she gives both of them a medicinal cream to help them heal. Unfortunately Hinata's lack of confidence in herself has made her fail some missions in the past, only because she didn't believe in her great capacities and therefore couldn't develop them to the highest of her capacities. This aspect of Hinata chances a lot after a battle with Hyuuga Neji, for she starts to believe in herself after Naruto cheers her on. Taking Naruto on as a rolemodel, she has regained a lot of confidence in herself and is now a very potent fighter and teammate, and of course is madly in love with Naruto! But, still too shy to actually tell him, which often leads them both in to funny situations! Hinata has a tragic past, being born in the head family branch of the Hyuuga clan she was destined for something she could never be, a cold and powerful elite. From the beginning Hinata showed weakness, psychologically and in physical strength for she was too shy and introverted, and therefore, by Hyuuga's standards, too weak. So for that she was abandoned by the clan to Kurenai's training, as even her own father said she was a waste of time. In her younger years Hinata was almost kidnapped once but was saved by her father that killed the ninja intruder from the Cloud Country, with which the Fire Country had just signed a peace treaty, who was hoping that she would reveal the secrets of the Hyuuga clan to them. As no proof that the Cloud Country was involved in this incident could be offered the Cloud Country demanded that they wanted Hyuuga Hiashi (Hinata's Father) killed and his body handed over to them or else they would start another conflict (even though it was just to get a body from the Hyuuga clan to obtain their secrets). But not wanting his Brother to be killed, and more than that, to do this as the first act he's done of his own will and to protect the clans secrets (when a member of the branch family dies, their abilities are sealed, and therefore impossible to study or steal), Neji's Father and Hiashi's twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi, decided that he would make the sacrifice to protect his son, his brother, the clan and the village. Afterall it was the role of the branch family to protect the main family, even though he truly hated the main family, and did not sacrifice himself for them at all. Because of these events Hyuuga Neji would hold a grudge against the main family, as he didn't know his father willingly made the sacrifice, and thus he also held a grudge against Hinata. Hinata's fighting style is the same as Neji when it comes to taijutsu, she uses the strongest hand to hand fighting style in all of Konoha: Jyuuken. This style attempts to damage the internal organs rather than to break bones and do some external damage, like Rock Lee's fighting style. Hinata has shown us that she can use this taijutsu style with great efficiency enough to keep up with her stronge cousin Neji. This already makes Hinata a formidable opponent, but she has an even greater ability, the Byakugan! This advanced bloodline limit that is exclusive to the Hyuuga clan grants its user some great abilities: clearly seeing for miles in front of them, a nearly 360 degree angle of vision with only one blind spot behind the thoracic vertebra. Also, this bloodline limit gives the user the ability to see through the human body and percieve things such as the flow of chakra, but more importantly the tenketsu points or chakra holes that even the Sharingan cannot see! Combined with the Jyuuken, Hinata can hit them all and completely stop the chakra flow of her opponent. There is no doubt that Hinata will one day become one of the best ninjas with some of the greatest abilities in all of Konoha. Looks Jutsus Hinata's fighting style is the same as Neji when it comes to taijutsu, she uses the strongest hand to hand fighting style in all of Konoha: Jyuuken. This style attempts to damage the internal organs rather than to break bones and do some external damage, like Rock Lee's fighting style. Hinata has shown us that she can use this taijutsu style with great efficiency enough to keep up with her stronger cousin Neji. This already makes Hinata a formidable opponent, but she has an even greater ability, the Byakugan! This advanced bloodline limit that is exclusive to the Hyuuga clan grants its user some great abilities: clearly seeing for miles in front of them, a nearly 360 degree angle of vision with only one blind spot behind the thoracic vertebra. Also, this bloodline limit gives the user the ability to see through the human body and percieve things such as the flow of chakra, but more importantly the tenketsu points or chakra holes that even the Sharingan cannot see! Combined with the Jyuuken, Hinata can hit them all and completely stop the chakra flow of her opponent. There is no doubt that Hinata will one day become one of the best ninjas with some of the greatest abilities in all of Konoha. * Byakugan * Gentle Fist Trivia Category:Characters